fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Power Pretty Cure
Mirror Power Pretty Cure is one of MoonlightRainbow's series on this wiki. At begining there are two cures and later two more appear. Story Mirror Power Pretty Cure Episodes Myoudo Hana and Yuri Rumiku thought they were normal girls, until one day when they met two fairies that chose them as Pretty Cure partners and they became Cure Shiny Land and Cure Ocean Moon. Later joined by Cure Shadow Sky and Cure Cheerful Change, they have to protect mirror world. If mirror world is destroyed all of worlds will be in trouble. New Pretty Cure will fight to protect all worlds. Characters Pretty Cure Myoudo Hana '- Hana is calm 14 years old girl. She is good at studying and material arts, but not so good in other sports. She was very shy but changed a bit when she met Rumiko. Later in series it was revealed that she is reincarnation mix of Cure Blossom Mirage and Cure Sunshine Mirage, that's why her personality is mix of Tsubomi and Itsuki's. Her alter ego is Cure Shiny Land. 'Yuri Rumiku '- Rumiku is usually energetic 14 years old but when she gets depresed it's hard to make her in good mood. She is transfer student of Mirror Academy and helped Hana that she wasn't so shy anymore. She have two really diffrent personalities that is jumping from one to another. Later in series it was revealed that she is reincarnation mix of Cure Marine Mirage and Cure Moonlight MIrage, that's why her personality is mix of Erika and Yuri's. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean Moon. 'Kuro Tsuki - Tsuki is quiet 15 years old girl. She loves reading but doesn't have a lot of friends. In the middle of series she appeared as Cure Shadow Sky, but she revealed her identity and started to fight together with Cure Shiny Land and Cure Ocean Moon later. Later in series it was revealed that she is reincatnation of Dark Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Shadow Sky. Yumekawa Kagami - Kagami is 13 years old girl and Shadow Mirror's daughter. She appeared in episode 10 in series and attacked Cure Shiny Land and Cure Moon for the first time in episode 13. In episode 15 she decided that she will make Hana her friend, making Rumiku jelaous. She really became friends with both of them in the middle of the series Shadow Mirror make her change mind again and she started to fight cures again, then Cure Shadow Sky appeared and almost defeated her but is stopped by Hana. Later she appear again and this time Hana and Rumiku were able to reach her and she became fourth Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Cheerful Change. Mascots Flower '- Flower is fairy from mirror world and Hana's fairy partner. 'Sea - Sea is fairy from mirror world and Rumiku's partner. Rinrin - Rinrin is fairy from mirror world that was born in the middle of series and later became Kagami's fairy partner. Sora - Sora is fairy from mirror world and Tsuki's partner. No Mirror Land Shadow Mirror - Shadow Mirror is leader of No Mirror Land. He is also Kagami's father. Kagami - Kagami is Shadow Mirror's daughter that later became pretty cure. Kagen '- Kagen is first villain that appear. There were some hints that he might love Cure Ocean Moon. 'Negak - Negak is second villain that appear and have powers to disguise herself as anyone she wants. Juran - Juran is third villain that appear and strongest from first three. Irane - Irane is fourth villain that appear his real form is monster similiar to snake. Others Locations *Kagami Town - town where girls live. *Mirror Academy - girls' school. *Mirror World - place where fairies came from. *No Mirror Land -place where villains came from. Items Heart Power Mirror '''- Transformation item. Trivia *First three of cures are reincarnations of characters from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and also have names related to that. **Myoudo Hana is reincarnation of Cure Blossom Mirage and Cure Sunshine Mirage and she has part of Itsuki's surname (Myoudoin) as surname and part of Tsubomi's surname (Hanasaki) as name. In her alter ego Cure Shiny Land, Shiny is related to Cure Sunshine and Land to Cure Blossom. **Yuri Rumiku is reincarnation of Cure Marine Mirage and Cure Moonlight Mirage. She has Yuri's name as surname and name similiar to Erika's surname (''Kurumi '''and '''Rumi'ku). In her alter ego Cure Ocean Moon, Ocean is related to Cure Marine and Moon to Cure Moonlight. **Kuro Tsuki is reincarnation of Dark Pretty Cure. Kuro means black and Tsuki moon so her name is actually Black Moon. Dark Pretty Cure was actually shadow of Cure Moonlight and two of them were often described as Light (Cure Moonlight) and Shadow (Dark Pretty Cure). In her alter ego Cure Shadow Sky, Shadow is related to Dark Pretty Cure being shadow of Cure Moonlight and Sky to that Moon is in the sky. *Only Cure that isn't reincarnation of character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure was actually villain at beginning of series. *Mirror Power Pretty Cure has some similitaires with original pretty cure series: **Three of four pretty cures are actually reincarnations of heartcatch pretty cure, also both seasons have four cures, two appears at begining and two later. **Two Cures appear at begining and two later like in Suite, also one of two new cures is mysterious cure that didn't tell her identity at begining and other is villain that became pretty cure. **It have some similiar things to Doki Doki Pretty Cure: ***Both main villains have daughter that became friends with pretty cure and both of them helpe pretty cure in final battle, however Regina didn't really became Pretty Cure and Kagami did. ***Pretty Cures that appear in the middle of series (Cure Ace and Cure Shadow Sky) both appear after daughter of main villain is controlled by main villain and became bad again and both almost defeated that daughter, however, Cure Shadow Sky was stoped by Hana, while Cure Ace couldn't defeat Regina, because Selfish Trio took her away. *This is first time cures have name with two words. *This isn't first series on this wiki that has cures that are reincarnation of Mirage Cures, but it is first one that has two cures that are each reincarnation of two mirage cures. Category:Mirror Power Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow